Zee
Zee is a character of HTFF. Bio Zee is a maroon wolf and the member of The Journalist. He also Irin 's main partner but Amp took over his job temporarily because he and Dexter not arrive Happy Tree Town yet. He mainly have rivalry towards The Clams, same to Amp and Dexter because of their 'cruel' habit. Unlike Amp, Zee never talk to Irin about her clams because he really hates about it. He is a bad-tempered character, he will easily get angry when something went wrong. Grumpy and bossy character, he feel himself that he is the leader of the team but Irin is actually the real leader. The Clams, Amp and Dexter are all don't see Zee as a good leader. At the good side, he will helps his team when something gone wrong, angry in the same time. He sometimes even cares about The Clams when they try to protect their owner from dangers. He have his own trademark, throwing some papers when he gone angry. He will find a paper and throws it to proves that he is angry. He might be a not really good character but he does not lazy to do his job. The reason both Zee and Dexter not arrive to the town is they're actually don't want to share a sit with The Clams in Amp's car. They'll be arrive to the town soon after Amp bring his members back to the team. Out of all 4 members in the team(if The Clams excluded), he probably have the third lowest survival rates because of his anger, he will not notices the dangers and focuses on anything else. Similar to Amp, he never get killed by The Clams directly but will get a bad injuries. Episodes Starring *Have a Bite Night *From Anger to Zee *Caught on Camera *Can't Take the Pressure *Zombie Apocalypse (The Epic Episode) Featuring *Duck It Up! *Two Gals, One Sweetheart *My Dear Pawson (British and real counterpart) *Electric Heart *Cute Couples Appearance * Hunter Hunted * Very Clam Journey * Release the Savage * Twin Cats vs. A Mouse * Sit Still, Feel Pity Fates Death #Have a Bite Night - Vaporized by a gas tank's explosion. #From Anger to Zee - Electrocuted and then exploded. #Caught on Camera - Falls and splattered into the ground. #A Storm in a Teacup - Vaporized by Amp's electrocution. #Two Gals, One Sweetheart - Falls into a hole. #My Dear Pawson - Ran over via horses. (only in a story) #Electric Heart - Electrocuted off-screen. #Can't Take the Pressure - Melted to death. #Sit Still, Feel Pity - Eaten by piranhas. Injuries *Duck It Up! - His legs were cut off by Crazy. Kill count *Dexter - 3 ("From Anger to Zee", "My Dear Pawson", "Can't Take the Pressure") *Amp - 1 ("My Dear Pawson") *Raymond- 1 ("My Dear Pawson") *Nutty - 1 ("My Dear Pawson) *Doppler - 1 ("Can't Take the Pressure" along with Raylene) *Tycoon - 1 ("Can't Take the Pressure" along with Mole) *Showers - 1 ("Can't Take the Pressure") Gallery IMG20160116002408.jpg|Zee in owner's old comic. He was a squid. IMG20160229171325.jpg|Zee's concept art Ocart1.jpg|Sketch from The Draw Nextrelease1.jpg Thepressure.png|Zee throwing his usual tantrum Thejournalist.png|Hope he don't get attacked by The Clams File:20161119_184522-1.jpg|Look like he afraid of height. Trivia * Zee is one of the characters who make a return from the owner's old comic. The others are Irin, The Clams, Amp, Dexter, Emmy, Quartz Snapshot, Emojie, Walter, Oscar, Angie, Zet, Morton and Mix. He was a squid in that old comic. * He sometimes always went to The Anger Management Centre to control his anger. * Both Zee and Dexter make their debut and appearance in "Hunter Hunted", when Amp finally brings them to the town at the end of the episode. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Maroon Characters Category:Wolves Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Canines Category:Characters with hair Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Season 75 Introductions Category:Male Characters